She Didn't Care
by brothelinmyhead
Summary: One shot. Andrea meets Daryl in the woods. Smut smut Smut.


Andrea walked outside, going to their usual meeting spot. She could see Daryls shadow standing next to one of the thick trees about 50 feet from their camp. She made her way to him quietly, making sure she didn't make any noise. She couldn't remember when this all started, but she didn't care.

She approached Daryl from behind and reached forward with her right hand, grabbing him through the front of his pants. He jumped and sucked in a breath of air but didn't move.

Andrea started to move her hand slowly up and down his already partially hard cock.

Suddenly he turned her around and pushed her hard against the tree, the bark scratching her back.

She looked into his eyes and liked what she saw. They were dark with lust and he had a serious look on his face. She loved these nights because she knew he needed it and she knew it was going to be rough. Rough is just what she wanted right now.

She reached down with a smirk and grabbed him again. He pulled her hands away and held them above her head, against the tree.

"Listen woman," he growled, "We're doing this my way."

"Don't we always do it your way?"

Andrea grinned at him, not letting on that she was ready to let him have his way.

Daryl didn't answer, he just grunted in response, pushing his body into hers.

Andrea tensed at the feeling of his erection against her leg, and tried her hardest to keep her face neutral, but her breathing hollowed and he caught on immediately.

"Ya like that?"

Andrea held her ground, knowing he wanted a reaction out of her.

He ripped her shirt off and grabbed her bare nipples in one swift movement, twisting them hard.

Andrea let out a half scream, half moan loud enough to make Daryl throw a hand over her mouth.

"Damn it, ya wanna get us caught er killed?"

She ignored him and nipped at his hand with a new hunger.

He pulled his hand away quickly and swatted at her breast.

"That's the way you wanna play it? Unbuckle me."

As much as she wanted to keep teasing him, she was ready to do what he wanted.

She undid his belt and the button on his pants in what felt like record time.

After unzipping him, she grabbed his throbbing cock and pulled it out of his pants, running her hand over it slowly, knowing Daryl would be angry that she was trying to take control.

She was right.

He grabbed her blonde hair and forced her to her knees.

She looked up at him, turned on by his need for dominance.

"Don't just sit there," he snarled, forcing his head into her mouth.

Andrea obeyed, swirling her tongue around his head, reaching up and massaging his balls with one hand.

"There ya go," he moaned, "Blow me like the good bitch ya are."

He held on to her blonde hair, holding her still, then thrusting into her mouth at once, shoving his thick cock halfway down her throat.

She pulled away, gasping for air until he shoved her mouth back over himself, forcing her to take all of him in her mouth.

A small whimpering sound came from somewhere in her throat but he still had a hold on her hair and forced her to keep him there for a moment longer.

When she came back for air she looked up at him, chest heaving.

"You're too big Daryl," she barely got out before he pushed her back over himself.

He did it gentler this time, while she sucked on him slowly.

Daryl could feel himself ready to come and looked down at Andrea for permission.

"One more time?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Andrea didn't protest, but leaned forward, allowing Daryl to push his cock completely down her throat.

He came fast and hard, then ripped her head back as she choked.

"Swallow it."

Andrea swallowed at once and he let go of her, causing her to fall back against the tree, trying to catch her breath.

Daryl looked down, examining her.

Her jeans were still on but her bare breasts were sitting in the open.

He got on his knees in front of her and leaned into her.

He used his thumbs to scratch over her hard nipples before he started tugging at them.

"Oh my God, Daryl," she begged, grabbing onto his wrists with her worn fingernails.

He grabbed her face and made her look him in the eye.

He smiled at her heavy breathing and the sweat starting to mat her hair.

"Are you wet?" he asked.

"God yes."

"Take care of it."

"What?!"

He could hear the disappointment in Andreas voice and had to stop himself from smiling.

"I said take care of it."

He gave one of her nipples a quick pinch then sat back, pleased with himself.

She glared at him, but quickly removed her pants and underwear.

"Let me see."

Andrea was propped up against the tree and opened her legs wider to give Daryl a full view.

She dipped her fingers into the wetness between her folds and started to rub herself in circular movements.

Every once in a while, a moan would escape her lips.

When her eyes started to roll back into her head and Daryl knew she was close, he stood and walked over to her, flipping her onto all fours.

He positioned himself at her center and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

His hot breath on her neck made her shiver and she tried to push back into him.

He moved back and grabbed hold of her hair.

"Yer a hot little bitch, ya know that?" he asked, pushing his cock into her before he had even finished his sentence.

She moaned, thankful for the release and let him pump into her freely.

"Mmm," she whined and he could feel her convulsing around him.

"So fucking tight," he mumbled to himself, pulling her hair with every thrust.

"Oh my God," she was fighting to keep her voice down.

"Daryl.." She gasped as he went into her as deep as he could.

He pulled her head back so she was looking over her shoulder.

"Look at me when ya cum," he said in a throaty voice.

Andrea stared back at him over her shoulder, whimpering the whole time, until her eyes rolled back in her head and she made one last moan that seemed to come from her chest.

Daryl let her ride out her orgasm on his cock and let go of her hair as fell to the ground.

Daryl stood up and grabbed his pants, looking at the heavily breathing woman who was face down.

As an afterthought, he smacked her on the ass hard enough to leave a bruise, as if marking his territory.

"See ya in the mornin," he said, before walking off, leaving the blonde in her position on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

She didn't know when this started, but she didn't care.


End file.
